1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic coupler, and more particularly to a magnetic coupler having a second body for mounting multiple magnetic elements on a first body of the magnetic coupler.
2. Related Art
Magnetic couplers provide the power transmission between different media, and can reduce the vibration and the noise. The magnetic transmission is the most effective and safest solution in the field of encapsulation or sealing. The magnetic transmission technique is to transmit the power of a power source to internal magnetic members on a working shaft through external magnetic members on a shaft of the power source. The internal magnetic members are separated from the external magnetic members by an isolation sheath so that the working shaft needs not to extend out of the space to be closed and the leakage-free effect can be achieved without the encapsulation technique. The magnetic transmission technique is mainly applied to pumps, compressors, stirring machines and valves in the chemical industry, the petrochemical industry, the medicinal industry and the food industry. Thus, the enhanced performance of the magnetic coupler is gradually emphasized.
Among many magnetic couplers, several fan-shaped magnets are fixed to a body via an adhesive. The property of the adhesive may be changed due to the used period of time and the environment so that the adhesive intensity is deteriorated, and the coupler cannot work normally.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a magnetic coupler having magnets that can be effectively fixed.